Schemes
by Half Angel Half Evil
Summary: In a quick oneshot, Nagihiko has to choose: Will he stay with Rima: the girl he's madly in love with but has cheated on him so many times or finally move on? And why is Amu so great on helping him? VERY SHORT ONESHOT. Rimahiko and a bit of Amuhiko. hope you enjoy. for: FrozenxRose.


"Rima I'm not gonna do this anymore!" Nagihiko shouts furiously at the phone. It's the last straw. She broke the last straw. Cheating on him for the fourth time is four times too many in Nagihiko's book. He doesn't even know why he gave her the first try in the first place! Why should he be used like that by someone who doesn't care about him or his feelings? That's right, he shouldn't. And now Fujisaki Nagihiko will not take it anymore because he's had enough of all the trouble his long time, soon to be ex, girlfriend Mashiro Rima has given him.

"Please Nagi-"

"Don't call me that anymore," Nagihiko practically growls into the phone. It's at the point where even her voice will tip Nagihiko over the edge and get him raging.

"But-"

"No but's this time I mean it when I say we're done. Just run over to Fuyuki; I'm sure you'd like that anyway" he snaps before hanging up. Immediately her picture and name flashes on his screen, but he just declines the call. He turns off his phone, knowing that she'd just call again and again. He also knows if she just continues this, it'll drive him mad.

He lays down on his back sighing. Maybe he had made the wrong decision? Maybe he should call her back before it's too late. After all they've had such a strong relationship before Fuyuki Kirishima came in the picture. They've been together for three years now, so isn't a relationship that's lasted that long willing to save?

Without even thinking, he turns on his phone and sees the texts Rima's sent him.

I love you, please. I'm sorry

Please call me back Nagi i love you

It was a mistake. it'll never happen again

can you at least text me?

i just want to explain, just hear me out.

Nagihiko sighs and runs his free hand through his purple locks, tangling them slightly. Suddenly, his phone starts vibrating again in his hand. He looks tiredly at the screen, thinking of it only being Rima again with another call or text trying to explain herself. However, it was a call from Amu. He presses accept and places the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" he speaks, trying to keep his annoyed tone out of his voice.

"Hi Nagihiko," she says in her usual preppy tone. It almost made him smile. Almost. Something about Amu has always made Nagihiko smile, even at the worst times. "So I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go to to the park with me today?"

"Sure," he says, not really thinking it over. He just needs something to get his mind off of Rima for the time being.

* * *

"I'm so sorry Nagihiko," Amu says. Nagihiko just continues to sit on the bench and lick the half melted ice cream off his spoon. He had to tell someone what happened between him and Rima. The rumors would get out anyway that they broke up so why not tell Amu, his closest friend. "You know you don't need Rima right."

"I don't know Amu-chan," he says, unsure of what he should do anymore. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do." He had never officially ended it between them until today, but it was her fault. She finally broke him down to the point where he had to to what he did.

"Well I think moving on is the best key," Amu says, scooping the half melted liquid into her awaiting open mouth.

"How though? I think she's the one Amu-chan," he admits. He doesn't notice how her body freezes when he says this. Getting Rima out of his head clearly isn't working out so good for him and just talking it out made it worse for him.

"She broke your heart Nagi, and this wasn't the first time either," Amu says, remembering the other times Nagihiko came to her broken about Rima and her cheating ways. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I know, but I could never stay mad at Rima. At the end of the day I know she loves me just as much as I love her, if not more," he says in a dreamy tone. Amu moves around the milky substance in her cup.

"But what if it happens again? You can't keep this up. This relationship you two have is a crash and burn. Why won't you just walk away before you get burned even more," she explains.

He'd be lying if he said she didn't have a point. He was supposed to trust Rima after the manny times she cheated. Oh the heartache the poor boy has felt. No matter how much he tries to leave he ends up going back thinking the positive. What's Nagihiko supposed to do?

"In fact, I know so many more girls that would be better for you Nagi." Nagihiko notices how she's a lot more tense now and gripping the spoon in her hand so high, he can see her knuckles turning white.

"But that's the point. I don't want another one." And it's the truth too. He knows it deep within him that no matter hat Rima does, he'll always love her to the last breath.

"Damn it Nagihiko!" Amu snaps. He jumps, not expecting the fierce tone in her voice. "I don't understand what you see in her!"

"A-Amu-chan," Nagihiko stutters, not knowing what to make of his friend's sudden attitude change.

"No, don't speak," she snaps, unable to control her anger. She stands up, making her ice-cream cup fall to the grass in a mess. She glares at him with so much fury in her eyes, Nagihiko was shocked at how furious she was. She's never been this angry before, especially not at him. "While you've been playing all lovey dovey with Rima, you've become so blind! She's blinded you and I don't even know why or how. She clearly isn't good enough for you. You should be thanking me for paying Kirishima to hit on Rima. I'd be doing you a favor!" As the words leave her mouth, Amu clamps two hands over her mouth, eye widening as she realize what mistake she just made.

Nagihiko stands up, also making his ice-cream cup spill on the grass. He towers over Amu with a confused and shocked expression.

"Y-You what?" he stutters unable to process all she said to him.

"I...I," she hesitates, not knowing what excuse to think up to trick her friend. She knows she's too far deep in this to turn back now.

"You've been paying Kirishima to do this?" he asks, his voice quiet and then going up a bit louder with each word. She whimpers, but at the moment he couldn't care less. "Why would you do something like this Amu? You know how I feel about Rima so why would you go and do this and mess everything we have between us!" By now Nagihiko is yelling and some other people in the park are staring at the two oddly. He doesn't care though. He wants answers, and if he has to yell at Amu to get them, then so be it. On the other hand, she isn't so comfortable with this conversation being told out in the open like this.

"N-Nagi, can we talk about this somewhere else?" she suggests in a small voice, hoping he'll agree.

"No Amu, I want to know. I need answers and I demand you tell me now," he growls. She just stares at the ground, biting her lip and eyes brimming with tears. Nagihiko grabs her shoulders tightly and shakes her a bit, forcing her to look at him through her tears that were now streaming down her cheeks. He ignores them. "Amu. Tell me why you did this."

"Because," she chokes out, the tears flooding from her eyes now. "I love you Nagihiko. I love you so much. You can't see that I'm the one made for you. We were meant to be together, but you chose Rima. She's coming between us and what we have together." Nagihiko relaxes his grip on Amu, but not on the glare he's giving her.

"Amu, we're just friends," he tries to say as gently as possible.

"That's the point! It's Rima, Rima's the reason why we can't be something more!" she shouts and cups his face in her hands. "Please Nagi, understand why I did this." Nagi pauses and looks at her tear stained face. Without a word, he releases all skin contact from her and walks away. He leaves her in tears as passers glare at him, not knowing what actually happened, but assuming. However assuming things isn't always the best thing. Like Nagihiko assuming it was Rima's fault.

Rima.

The word rings through his mind over and over again as he plops himself on a bench in a deserted area of the park. Running his hands through his long hair, he tries to sort out everything in his mind. Amu. Out of all the people he could've suspected of doing anything like this, his best friend was not one. He's completely and utterly shocked at her words and almost thought he imagined them. But no, the memory is definitely not something he could make up. It was, sadly, one hundred percent real.

Suddenly his phone vibrates in his pocket. Sighing, he sees another text from Rima.

Are you okay?

He look at the phone suspiciously and hesitates before texting back.

Yes. Why?

He doesn't even blink when the reply comes back.

You don't look like you are.

Nagihiko looks around him, wondering where Rima is. Then he spotted her. The short girl leaning against a tree with the phone in between her hands. She's yards ahead, far away from him. But he can't mistake the small frame for nobody else, but Rima. Her beautiful curls flow down her back like a cascading waterfall. Her orbs bore into him and he wonders how long she's been standing there, watching him. How long had she been there watching him?

Nagihiko jumps when the phone rings and sees her face and number on the screen. He looks up and sees her with the phone pressed against her ear. He presses accept and puts the device on his ear. He doesn't tear his gaze from Rima and she does the same.

Neither one of them speaks, but just stare at each other for who knows how long. He can see her lips moves, indicating she's about to finally break the silence between them.

"Amu. Amu payed Kirishima to-"

"I know," he says, cutting her off. He can see her eyes widen, but keeps his facial expression impartial.

"Y-You know?" she asks, completely caught off guard.

"Yeah." The silence is back, but more of a comfortable silence. "Did you ever have any feelings for Kirishima while you were with me?" She doesn't bat an eyelash when he asks this, answering almost immediately as if she was waiting for him to ask this.

"No, of course not. You have to believe me when I say he made the first move and I would never do anything like that to you Nagi. I love you so much you don't even know," she says in a soft voice. It made him weak to the knees and he's just lucky he's already sitting on a bench. "And right now I wish there wasn't such a big distance between us."

He's tempted to get up and run to her, telling her that everything is alright and nothing's going to come between them again. But he doesn't. He continues to sit in his spot, staring at her and intaking her beauty from afar. He sees her gulp. She knows. He knows she knows that he won't be the one chasing anymore. If they want this relationship to continue, it all depends if Rima's also willing to put effort in it.

Suddenly, she drops her phone and dashes off towards him. Not even ten seconds later she's in his arms again, hugging him tight. He places his device on the empty space next to him and holds Rima tight in his arms. Nagihiko rubs circles on her back as she cries into the crook of his neck. He smiles gently and kisses the top of her head, continuing to rub her back in soothing ways.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she says and keeps repeating over and over again as if he didn't hear her the first time. He gently pulls away, but as her straddling him on his lap. Her tears have dried up and she wipes them away, looking deeply into Nagihiko's eyes. He gently kisses her, putting as much passion into the kiss as he can. Rima returns it with just as much passion, wrapping her arms around his neck as his arm firmly on her hips.

They break away, slightly out of breath. He leans his forehead against her's and stares deeply into Rima's eyes. At that moment he knows he could never let her go. No matter what they go through together, he'll always go back to Rima. It's always been Rima, no matter what.

"I love you," he whispers, kissing her again.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Yeah this was a really sucky one shot. Very rushed, not very thought out. but it's the best i could think of. sorry!**

**This is for FrozenxRose (which I apologize greatly for not making this earlier). please tell me what you think :)**

**ALSO: look in Love Me For Me oneshot in my stories because it will have information on the Test of Trust Sequel!**

**~HAHE**


End file.
